


La marca de los "mantícoros"

by orphan_account



Series: Verdaderos monstruos [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Dracothon, Family, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los pequeños Malfoy-Potter son dignos hijos de sus padres y esa tarde en La Madriguera lo demostraron con creces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La marca de los "mantícoros"

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.  
> Publicado originalmente en: Comunidad Dracothon de Livejournal.

La red flu cobró vida cerca de las cinco de la tarde. La voz de Ginny se escuchó en toda la casa y Harry, corrió escaleras abajo para ver qué pasaba. Era segundo sábado del mes y los niños lo pasaban en la Madriguera casi como una tradición desde el divorcio. James disfrutaba de la cercanía con sus primos, Lily adoraba pasar tiempo con su mamá, Albus iba donde estuviera su “gemelo” y Scorpius sencillamente era el consentido de Molly Weasley.

– Harry ¡Gracias a Godric!

La imagen distorsionada de Ginevra entre las llamas lucía francamente preocupante.

– Gin ¿Sucedió algo con los chicos?

– Sí y no Harry… Pero sería bueno que regresen a casa contigo. ¿Está Draco por allí?

– No. Aún no regresa de Bruselas, pero le espero para cenar. –El evidente alivio en las facciones distorsionadas por las llamas no pasó inadvertido a los ojos conocedores del mago– Dime qué pasa Ginny.

– Es mejor que vengas y lo veas con tus propios ojos –el suspiro cansado de la chica fue un detalle revelador.

Sus cuatro hijos o, como eran más conocidos en la familia, “los monstruos Potter-Malfoy” parecían haber obrado nuevamente. Harry tomó un puñado de polvos flu y claramente pronunció su destino. Al llegar vio a una llorosa Lily sentada muy cerca de Teddy, quien sostenía sus manitas; a James con un brillo de guerrero celta en los ojos y a los Gemelos abrazados en el sillón con las mejillas churreteadas de lágrimas.

Bastó ver a su padre para que todos empezaran a hablar a la vez, menos Lily quien sencillamente inició una nueva ronda de sorberse la nariz mientras lagrimones se le escapaban de los ojos. Harry les calló y miró a Teddy. Su ahijado al ser el mayor de los niños solía también cumplir el papel de vocero del grupo.

– No queríamos hacer nada malo padrino. Pero no es la primera vez que Freddy, porque está celoso de la abuela Molly, llama mortífago a Pi…

– ¡Mi hermano no es un “mantícoro”! ¡Freddy es un estúp…!

– ¡James Sirius! Ni una palabra más.

El tono de auror que Harry ponía en momentos serios era bien conocido por Teddy y los pequeños e invariablemente los niños obedecían.

– Creí que ese tema estaba superado –y aquí su mirada se dirigió irritada y directa hacia Ginevra.

– Ese tema está superado Harry, lo que no está superado es lo que hicieron tus hijos para demostrar su punto.

Si bien, Ginny parecía verdaderamente molesta, también había algún punto de orgullo que se dejaba traslucir en sus palabras. Scorpius, Pi para la familia, se levantó del sillón y acercándose a Harry levantó su brazo izquierdo y para consternación de Harry allí estaba, casi idéntica a una que él conocía bien, la marca tenebrosa. Miró casi con horror a su ex esposa y ella sólo ladeó la cabeza como retándole a averiguar más.

– Pi ¿Cómo llegó eso a tu piel?

– Todos tenemos una, papá Harry. –El mago miró francamente conmocionado los gestos de asentimientos de los demás antes de escuchar nuevamente al rubiecito– Freddy dijo que papá Draco era un “mantícoro” y que por eso tenía ese tatuaje en el brazo…

– … y nosotros sabemos que eso no es cierto –Albus se paró y caminó hasta estar frente a Harry– ¿Cierto papi? Papá Draco no es “mantícoro”.

¿Cómo explicarles a sus niños de siete, cinco y tres años que su padre sí fue mortífago? ¿Cómo decirles que esa marca representaba lo peor del odio y de la miseria del mundo mágico?

– Los mortífagos son algo del pasado,niños. – Tomó ambas manitas extendidas y resiguió las oscuras líneas con la vista, miró a Ginny y preguntó– ¿Cómo se hicieron… esto…?

– Son tatuajes de la tienda de George… El cliente piensa en la imagen que desea y la frotar en la piel el pergamino, aparece el diseño.

– ¿Y ustedes pensaron en…? –No pudiendo decirlo señaló los brazos.

– Sí, padrino. Pensamos en el brazo del tío Draco.  
Eso explicaba lo cercano a la verdadera en cada uno de los diseños de los niños. Habían visto tantas veces la marca en el brazo de su padre, que la conocían tan bien como el mismo Harry.

– No sólo se marcaron, Harry –nuevamente intervino Ginevra– Empezaron una pelea con Freddy y los demás.

– Y ganamos papá. Nosotros ganamos y el abuelo Luc estará contento.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Harry. Albus idolatraba a Lucius y ¡Mierda si su suegro no tenía una marca como la de su niñito en el brazo!

Las llamas de la chimenea cobraron vida y un preocupado Draco Malfoy emergió con elegancia de ellas. Todos los pequeños se abalanzaron para saludar a su papá a quien hacía casi una semana no veían por un viaje de negocios.

Los ojos grises se agrandaron hasta lo indecible al ver los bracitos marcados y se humedecieron peligrosamente cuando James, aún abrazado a él, dijo con seguridad:

– No me importa si Freddy dice que eres un “mantícoro”, papi, yo igual te amo desde aquí hasta mi estrella.

  
*******

 

Mucho más tarde esa noche después de haber saciado el hambre que se tenían luego de la separación más larga desde que estaban juntos, yacían abrazados entre las sábanas de su cama. Draco acariciaba lánguidamente la espalda de su esposo y Hary tomó la pálida mano izquierda depositando suaves besos en cada dedo, en la palma, en la muñeca y en el centro de esa marca que tanto avergonzaba al rubio. La mirada algo miope de Harry se clavó en sus ojos antes de decir con idéntica convicción a la de sus hijos:

– No me importa si fuiste un proyecto de mortífago. Yo te amo.

 

 

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/banners%20_dracothon_harrython/?action=view&current=Premiosreto05.png)


End file.
